


[Podfic] Valentine

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, F/M, Hipsters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of readingredhead's story<br/><i>Dairine owns a cafe in New York's Lower East Side. Roshaun is a picky customer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167188) by [Reading Redhead (readingredhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead). 



 

 **Length**  13 minutes

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/valentine)

[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/valentine)

[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/valentine)

[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/valentine)


End file.
